mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Krista Gordon
|latest appearance = |played by = Gloria Reuben |imagewidth = 250px }} Krista Gordon is Elliot's court-appointed therapist. She is played by Gloria Reuben. History In 2014, Elliot Alderson was sentenced to mandatory "anger management" sessions after a violent episode at work. As a result, Elliot is committed to over fifty-two hours of therapy with Krista Gordon. Season 1 Krista feels a deep desire to protect her patients from loneliness. Throughout their sessions, Krista urges Elliot to share what he's really thinking, rather than bottling it up inside. She confronts him on his lies and delusions, prescribing medication to alleviate his symptoms. In particular, she is concerned about Elliot's sightings of "men in black", asserting that they are a step on a slippery slope. Despite Krista's best intentions, Elliot considers her a poor judge of character, and refuses to share his problems beyond vague allusions. He doesn't take his medication; instead, he snorts regular doses of morphine to kill the pain of isolation. Invading Krista's accounts, Elliot discovers that she is a lonely divorcee, searching for contact on dating sites. Her latest relationship with Michael Hansen nags at Elliot's urge to hack, and he follows them on a date at Pierre Loti, using pretexting to obtain Hansen's real address and phone number. Elliot discovers that "Hansen" is actually Lenny Shannon, a married father cheating with seven different women. Elliot blackmails Shannon into breaking up with Krista and telling her the whole truth, on the grounds that "her radar needs fixing". Elliot also demands Shannon's dog, Flipper. Krista is devastated by Shannon's confession. Though she feels betrayed, she nonetheless recommends that Elliot seek real human interaction, urging him to reach out to Angela Moss. While Elliot struggles with his involvement in fsociety, he is approached by Tyrell Wellick, and confronted by Fernando Vera. In his next appointment with Krista, he monologues on the illusion of choice, his desire for control, and the option of doing nothing. Krista compares Elliot's struggle with that of his father, Edward Alderson, who chose to do nothing when battling his cancer. Unlike Edward, Elliot has found options, and owns that control over his life. Elliot shouts at her to shut up, but Krista probes further, acknowledging his regression into old patterns of behavior and demanding answers. Soon afterward, Elliot falls from a boardwalk on Coney Island, and is taken to a hospital. He denies a police request for a full drug panel, and asks staff to contact Shayla Nico and Krista Gordon; when he wakes a few hours later, he has no memory of being admitted. When Elliot confesses to taking morphine, Krista asks that he submit to a bi-monthly drug exam before she recommend his release. He agrees, having already laid plans to alter his medical files. She meets Michael Hansen again however when he asks her to dinner under the pretext of dying from cancer. His true intention though is to exact revenge upon Elliot with Krista's aid for destroying his life although Krista does not help him due to confidentiality. fr:Krista Gordon Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters